Slipping Into Your Arms
by Pure Essence
Summary: It's Christmas and the Regulars are going ice skating! Sakuno and Tomoka are invited. Ryoma and Sakuno together on the same trip? Something's bound to happen..and those nosy senpai's aren't going to let them go that easily...[RyoSaku]


**Pure Essence:** Hi everyone! I'm back and I present you a one-shot! The idea came from some weird imagination of mine when I was talking to my friend about some ice-skating plans and this just flew pass my brain. So here goes! Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my plot!

* * *

**Christmas Eve ****December 24**

**Tennis Courts

* * *

**

It was a cold winter morning on Christmas Eve. The Seigaku tennis courts were filled with Christmas spirit and cheers. People talked excitedly about their Christmas plans and fan girls chatted together about what to get for their favorite senpais.

Seigaku's well known regulars were excited as well. The most excited being Kikumaru Eiji, who couldn't stop his talking and jumpy movements.

"Nya! It's Christmas tomorrow!" he cheered loudly and threw a fist in the air.

"Hai hai." Said Oishi as rubbed his tired eyes. "You called me up 4 A.M. in the morning just to remind me that."

"Hehe!" Kikumaru Eiji grinned sheepishly and jumped on Echizen. "Ne! Ochibi. What are you doing tomorrow? Have any plans?"

Echizen struggled in Kikumaru's tight head lock.

"Betsuni." He choked out.

"Souka! Do you want to come ice skating with us? I've made plans with the rest of the regulars already and they're _all_ coming." He loosened his head lock on Echizen to allow his Ochibi to reply. "So, Ochibi. Coming with us tomorrow?"

Echizen took a few deep breaths. For a moment, he thought he was going to faint from the lack of air. Regaining his composure, he opened his mouth to reply- only to get interrupted.

"Sugoi!" a loud female voice interrupted them. "Kikumaru- senpai is going ice skating tomorrow?" Kikumaru smiled happily like a little child and Ryoma grumbled a few words under his breath when she approached.

"Tomo-chan!" a quiet and shy voice came out from behind the girl. "Everyone's looking this way…"

"Daijoubu Sakuno! It's Christmas Eve anyways. This is how we're suppose to be!"

"Mou…" Sakuno gave up. There was no way to get into that hard head of her best friend.

"Nya! Do you guys want to come along? It would be more fun that way." Kikumaru jumped up in front of them excitedly.

"Honto ni? We can go too?" Tomoka's eyes sparkled. "Ryoma-sama is going also?"

"Hai! He just told me that he will go." Kikumaru's locked his arm around Ryoma's head again and tightened it. "Right Ochibi?"

Echizen gulped. He never said he was going to go. But, knowing how his senpai was, he wasn't going to get away with it. Besides, he was already in his senpai's suffocating head lock.

"H-Hai" Ryoma answered and he was immediately freed from the head lock.

"See? He's going. So are you going?" Kikumaru pointed to Tomoka and Sakuno.

"I'm going since Ryoma-sama's going!" Tomoka announced loudly. "Sakuno will come too won't you Sakuno?"

"Eh?" Sakuno looked from Kikumaru to Tomoka to Echizen's waiting gaze. "Ano… I guess."

"Hoi Hoi! It's all settled then! Let's meet in front of Teni Station at 10 a.m. okay?"

All three people nodded and Tomoka squealed in anticipation.

"Kya! I can't wait!"

* * *

**Christmas. December 25th**

**Teni Station

* * *

**

Just as they had promised. All the regulars made it at 10 a.m. in front of Teni Station. However, all of them were carrying small bags except for Inui.

"Yo! Inui. What's in that bag?" Momoshiro asked curiously. "Did you bring hamburgers for all of us?" His mouth was drooling from the thought of all the hamburgers that could possibly fit in Inui's bag.

"Iie." Inui put his book bag down slowly and unzipped it. Momoshiro glanced inside and his face paled. The rest of the regulars except Tezuka crowded around him to see what is inside. All of them except Fuji instantly jumped back a foot.

Inui grinned evilly. "I created it yesterday. Inui's Christmas Special Vegetable Juice." His glasses gleamed devilishly. "Would you like to test the taste?"

Everyone backed away but Fuji stepped forward. "Another one of Inui's Vegetable Juice." Fuji thought out loud. "I wonder how this one tastes."

Inui handed him a cup and Fuji gulped it down. The regulars watched in horror as their friend, who has an abnormal taste for food and drinks, drank all of Inui's Christmas Special Vegetable Juice.

"Mmm. Delicious" Fuji smiled "You guys should try it."

The regulars shivered and all began refusing. Inui frowned. "What a pity. I guess Fuji and I will have to finish this together." Fuji smiled and nodded leaving the rest in complete confusion on how Fuji was able to stand that Juice.

Giving up, they waited until Inui packed up his bag before they all began walking toward the ice skating park. The park was full of colorful lights, people and music. A giant over decorated Christmas tree stood at the center of the park.

Finally inside the park and rented their shoes, they slowly went on the ice. Kikumaru, who was great at sports, slid around quickly like an expert. Tezuka and Oishi, followed behind not as quickly. Momoshiro had declared a race against his rival, Kaido. Both of them skated at lightning speed almost knocking down other people.

Tomoka, who already knew how to ice skate, went on ice first leaving her best friend behind. Sakuno sat on the side bench making sure her skates were on tight. Kawamura- senpai sat next to her. He looked confused and troubled making Sakuno wonder what was wrong.

"Kawamura-senpai? You're not skating?" she questioned him.

"Eh? Oh. I am. I'm just a little nervous. I haven't done this before." Suddenly Fuji came up from behind him and handed him his yellow racket.

"Hai hai." Fuji smiled. "Just be careful not to hit anyone with this."

Sakuno looked at Kawamura and saw his slowly changing expression. "BURNING!" he yelled suddenly making her jump. "THIS IS NO CHALLENGE! HORA HORA! HERE I COME!" Sakuno blinked and before she knew it, Kawamura-senpai had entered the rink, skating like an expert. Fuji entered and followed Kawamura to make sure he doesn't go out of control.

Sitting on the bench alone, she saw many happy couples pass by and occasionally spotted the regulars skating around with smiling faces. Kicking her feet around, she smiled unconsciously.

Suddenly, she felt someone sit next to her. Turning to the side to see who it was, she gasped.

"Ryoma-kun!" He turned to look at her and she blushed. "Why aren't you skating?"

He turned to face forward. "Betsuni. I should ask you the same thing."

"E-eto… That's because…I don't know how to." Ryoma didn't seem surprised.

"Then, why did you come?" he asked rudely but Sakuno knew he didn't mean it that way.

"That's because Tomo-chan insisted that I do…" she drifted off. '_And it's also because you're going…'_

Ryoma grumbled a few words incoherently and stood up. Sakuno stared at the floor aimlessly. _'He's going to leave me here…'_ she thought sadly but was surprised when he called to her.

"Ryuuzaki. Are you coming?" he stood by the rink and waited for her. Sakuno looked at him with a confused expression.

"D-Demo I don—" She was cut off.

"I'll teach you." Sakuno stared at him not sure of what to do. "Hurry or I'm leaving you behind."

"Mou… Matte Ryoma- kun!" she tried to stand up but ended up wobbling back and forth on her skates. She sat down again. '_How can people balance on such a thin piece of metal?_' she wondered.

Trying to stand up again, she lost her balance and fell on her knees. She winced at the rough contact. Ryoma, who was staring at her the whole time, sighed at her clumsiness. He walked steadily forward and held out his hand.

"Eh?" Sakuno looked up at him but he wasn't looking at her. She smiled and blushed slightly. She reached out and accepted his hand. He pulled her up easily. "Arigato Ryoma-kun." She thanked him and he replied with a "Mada Mada Dane." Slowly, he guided her to the rink.

Sakuno reached out her foot and stepped on the ice. It was _really_ slippery.

"A-ano Ryoma-kun. M-maybe you should go ahead without me… " Sakuno stared at the slippery and shiny floor nervously.

Not really listening, he dragged her into the rink. Her legs slid all over the place and she held onto his arm for dear life. Ryoma ignored the fact that she was clinging to him tightly. He looked down to see her scared face and decided to try something just for the fun of it. He slid forward quickly and Sakuno, who wasn't ready, let out a surprised squeak and was dragged forward by him.

**Bad Mistake.**

Not knowing how to stop the skates, she ran right into him and both of them toppled onto the icy floor – Sakuno on top of Ryoma. The regulars who took no notice of them before, all stopped and gathered around them. Kikumaru and Momoshiro exchanged looks and snickered sheepishly. Fuji and Oishi helped Sakuno up and Echizen got up himself.

"Itai" he muttered as he rubbed his sore back. Sakuno was busy muttering a bunch of apologies and she stopped when the regulars began teasing Ryoma and her.

"Ne! Ochibi! Why didn't you tell us that you were teaching your girlfriend how to skate?" Kikumaru teased and Momoshiro nodded happily.

Ryoma gave them a glare and Sakuno blushed a deep red making all the regulars tease them even more.

Kawamura who was still fired up as ever began yelling. "NOW! WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING? IT ISN'T VALENTINE'S DAY YET! BURNING!"

Realizing that they were getting a lot of attention from onlookers, Fuji grabbed the racket out of his hands and Kawamura returned to himself.

"Sakuno!" a shrill voice yelled among the other's teasing. "What were you doing on top of Ryoma- sama?"

"A-ano… It's not what it looks like Tomo-chan!" Sakuno waved her hands around wildly trying to look unsuspicious. "I slipped and fell on him by accident."

Her wild hands caused her skates to move forward. "Kya!" Sakuno closed her eyes and she grabbed the closest thing to her hoping that it will keep her from falling. Unluckily for him, Ryoma was the closest thing. Sakuno threw her arms around him hoping to gain balance. But Ryoma, who wasn't expecting it, felt himself falling backwards. This was the _second_ time she brought him down with her.

"Ugh!" he groaned in pain as his back became even more painful. Sakuno quickly scrambled off of him and helped him sit up. "Daijoubu Ryoma-kun! Gomen- nasai!" She checked him for any injuries and with the other's help, they brought him to the side bench. Then, they all went back to ice skating, hoping that the two could spend some time alone.

'_She's hopeless_' he mentally noted. She's too clumsy for sports and he must make a mental note to never to help her on such dangerous activities again. He rubbed his sore back and stopped when he felt another hand on his back gently rubbing his sore spot. He turned to see Sakuno's worried face.

Ryoma reached behind him and tried to swipe her hands away. "I'll do it myself." He told her but she didn't stop.

"Iie. Please let me help. It's all my fault anyways." She whispered softly and her hands skillfully massaged his back. His back's eventually lost its soreness.

'_It's a miracle how her hands work wonders but her legs is the total opposite._' He thought.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." He told her and she stopped her ministrations.

Both of them sat in awkward silence. But, Sakuno decided to break it first.

"R-Ryoma-kun" she fidgeted nervously. "I really didn't mean to drag you down twice…"

Ryoma turned to look at her. For all he knows, he has every right in the world to feel angry at her. But somehow, he didn't feel angry at all and he couldn't understand why not.

He turned away from her and closed his eyes. "Betsuni and _stop_ apologizing." He told her.

"Hai…" she muttered and everything was silent between them again. Not realizing it, time passed quickly and they enjoyed each other's presence and silence.

The sky was slowly darkening and the regulars finally returned.

"We should return now." Oishi said.

"Matte!" Kikumaru and Momoshiro yelled at the same time. They whispered into each other's ears and nodded suspiciously.

"Echizen. Come here. I need you to help me do something." Momo signaled for him to come over. Echizen growled but went over anyways. Momo gave Kikumaru a slight nod and brought Ryoma away.

"Kikumaru-senpai. Where is Ryoma-kun going?"

Kikumaru winked and only said two words. "You'll see."

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

"Momo-senpai. Where are we going?" Echizen questioned as he followed his senpai away from the group.

"Wait." Momo answered and kept walking. Finally reached his destination, he instructed Echizen move forward 10 steps and stay there. "Do not look up until a girl comes near you or you'll have to buy me hamburgers for a month."

"Eh?" Ryoma frowned. "What are you trying to do?"

"Don't worry about it Echizen!" Momo grinned. "Just do as I say!"

Then, Momoshiro turned and ran leaving Echizen standing there wondering what the heck was wrong with his senpai. However, he did not look up as instructed. He waited and waited.

* * *

"Nya! Ochibi is taking such a long time." Kikumaru said. He pretended to be worried. "Maybe I should go check on him." 

Right after he said that, Momoshiro returned and both he and Kikumaru exchanged eye contact and nodded secretively.

"Oi. Ryuuzaki." Momoshiro motioned to her. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Hai?"

"Do you see that Christmas tree over there?" He pointed to the giant Christmas tree at the center of the park and Sakuno nodded.

"They have this really delicious bread. Can you buy one for me? I forgot to bring money so I'll pay you back tomorrow."

"Ah." Sakuno nodded. "Daijoubu."

"Arigato" he smiled. "Oh and if you see Echizen, bring him back. He wanted to wander around so I left him and came back."

Sakuno nodded again. "Hai. Then I will be right back Momo-senpai" Then, she turned and went off to find Echizen and buy the bread Momo wanted.

Ryoma sighed. How long does he have to wait before a girl comes close to him? He looked around hoping that someone would come soon so he could see what Momoshiro did not want him to see yet.

At first, he thought that a girl coming close to him wasn't so hard. This place was full of people but he doesn't get why every girl seemed to be avoiding him and he can't even find one that's not 4 yards away from him. So, He waited and waited. Good thing he has plenty of patience.

Suddenly, he spotted the girl that caused him so much trouble this morning. She caught sight of him and ran up to him in deep breaths. He gave her a weird look.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"A-ah… Momo-senpai told me to find you. He said you were wandering around."

Ryoma's eyebrow twitched in annoyance when he heard what Momo had told her. '_Liar! He ditched me and told her I was wandering around?' _Ryoma felt so pathetic for falling into his senpai's trick. Then, suddenly, it hit him. Sakuno was standing right next to him and his brain slowly recalled what Momo had told him.

**Sakuno- girl- close to him- which means...he could look up.**

Ryoma stood where he was and looked up. His eyes widened and he mentally shot himself dead. "I fell for it again!" he groaned.

"A-ano… Ryoma-kun… What are you talki—" Sakuno was cut off when her words were stolen by his lips. Her eyes widened and her face turned fully red. When he pulled away, she stood like a statue gaping at him.

"N-N-N-N-Nani?" She stuttered with a flushed face.

He grinned and pointed to the thing above him.

"Mistletoe"

Then, he began making his way back to his group. Sakuno walked behind him still dazed about the kiss. It was totally unexpected and she unconsciously touched her lips.

'_My first kiss...'_ she thought. _'My first kiss was stolen by Echizen Ryoma….'_

Her bewildered look turned into a happy smile. '_and I don't mind at all…'_

**The End... What happens to the bread Momo wanted? Well... He really didn't want it anyways...

* * *

**

**Pure Essence:** YAY! My very first one- shot is complete! So, what do you think? My simple imagination turned into this big one-shot that I didn't even expect to get this long…Sugoi ne?

Anyways, Please Read and Review and sorry for the delay on **Hard to Say Goodbye**.

(Note: The station name I made up… since I don't know any of the station's names… in Japan….)

I wish you all a Merry "late" Christmas and a happy new year! I hope you guys got a lot of presents Bye bye now! Till next time.


End file.
